1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to work space divider systems employing rearrangeable wall panels and more particularly to power panels for providing electrical power and communications access to work areas defined by wall panels.
2. State of the Prior Art
Space-divider systems employing interconnected rearrangeable wall panels to define work areas are in common use. One advantage of such systems is that open areas may be divided into individual work spaces which may be readily reconfigured by rearrangement of the wall panels to meet the dynamic demands of the work place. A significant problem in such systems, however, is the provision of electrical power and communication connections. The modern work place utilizes many and varied devices such as computer terminals, printers, telephones, telecopiers, computer network connections, etc., which require both electrical and communication connections. In order to allow utilization of such devices, both electrical and communication receptacles are required at various positions in the work spaces created by space-divider wall panels. Changing demands of the workplace often require rearrangement of power and communication outlets and wiring. Hence, ready access to wiring interior to the wall panels is desirable. Furthermore, because of the greater demand for computer ports and electrical power, more connections to the wall panels are required. It is therefore desirable to be able to provide communication access and electrical power-feed connections at a plurality of positions in a space-divider system. Furthermore, it is desirable to provide electrical outlet receptacles at waistline level, above the work surface level, as well as at the baseline of the wall panels, where required. Preferably, electrical and communication receptacles are provided only where needed without modification of standard wall panels in order to avoid production and inventory of a variety of special-function wall panels. Furthermore, receptacles are preferably provided on both sides of the space-divider panels for use in work spaces defined by opposite sides of the panels, and are preferably positioned at like elevations on the front and back of the panels for aesthetic purposes.
Certain prior art space-divider systems have electrical outlets inconveniently located only along the baseline of the wall panels where they are often difficult to reach. In other wall panel systems, the electrical outlets are distributed at various positions in the wall panels. The following are examples of prior art systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,251 to Heithecker et al., issued Jul. 9, 1974, discloses an interior wall panel which is provided with a plurality of vertically extending hollow channels, formed integral to the wall panel, for receiving electrical wiring. The channels are provided with channel cover securing clips for engaging a channel cover and electrical switch box clips for supporting electrical outlet receptacles and the like at various elevations. One significant disadvantage of the Heithecker arrangement is that special channels have to be formed in the wall panels and covers have to be provided independent of whether electrical outlets or wiring is needed at the location defined by the channels. Another disadvantage of the Heithecker arrangement is that special clips have to be installed in the channels at the location where an electrical outlet is desired and covers of various sizes are required to accommodate receptacles at various elevations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,995 to Dowler et al., issued Sep. 21, 1982, discloses interlocking panels wherein electrical elements and plumbing elements are installed as required for a particular installation. Such an arrangement has the distinct disadvantage of not lending itself to mass production in which all panels are made identical in order to reduce costs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,255 to Kelley, issued Aug. 11, 1987, assigned to the assignee hereof, discloses a work space management system using modular panels provided with electrical wiring channels at waistline and baseline elevations, and convenience outlets disposed at various locations along the horizontally-extending channels. Removable cover panels attach to the frames by means of cover-retaining flanges.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,981 to Boundy, issued Dec. 24, 1974, discloses a power panel for use with a space-divider wall panel system containing electrical and telephone wires and receptacles accessible from one side of the panel only. An electrical service box, in which electrical outlets are supported, is provided in the structural framework of the power panel and is formed by means of U-shaped steel channel members in the lower portion of the power panel. The power panel is provided with edge rails for connection to adjacent space-divider panels. One disadvantage of the power panel disclosed in this patent is the relatively expensive power box arrangement and the lack of convenient access to the interior of the panel for wiring purposes.
Accordingly, one problem of prior art systems is that in most systems some customization of basic wall panels is required to provide electrical outlets. A further disadvantage of the prior art systems, generally, is lack of conveniently positioned receptacles on both sides of panels of standard widths and lack of flexibility of positioning of receptacles without modification of the wall panels. A further problem in prior art space-management systems using rearrangeable wall panels is the lack of adequate facilities for extending electrical conduits between baseline service raceways and ceiling-provided electrical power-feed connections.